Confessions and Consequences
by Laikin394
Summary: How do you tell your loved one that you fantasize about him with another man? Especially when that other man is his cursed alter-ego? How far will Gold and Rumple go to see their woman… content? Major warning: Even though it will involve Belle, please keep in mind this fic contains some slash scenes (Gold/Rumple). Addition to the "Double Trouble" series.


_A/N If you find male on male sex scenes disturbing (although I've got no idea why you would), I guess it'd be better for you to keep away from the second part of the story. Have I already mentioned __**slash**__?_

Rumpelstiltskin knew something was wrong even if Gold was too daft to see it yet. But after hours spent watching his love, he knew when things were off. Belle wasn't unhappy, oh not that – she still chatted merrily and smiled, but she also had a growing number of quiet moments, where she'd sit away from them by herself, a book forgotten in her lap. He'd catch a glimpse of longing in her eyes when she believed he wasn't looking. Something clearly was amiss and he had to sort things out quickly.

At first Rumple thought it was because he still hadn't kissed her. His lips travelled along every inch of her smooth skin, nibbling, licking and biting, but not even once did they touch hers. Oh gods those lips of hers would drive him crazy. Yet the issue solved itself one afternoon when only two of them were having their afternoon tea – Gold had been called to attend some urgent business with one of his tenants. Belle had just finished her pastry; she proudly baked those herself (Rumpelstiltskin didn't bother to remind her it was the first batch she managed to keep from burning) and there was a translucent coat of sugar powder on her lips.

"Darling, you've got…" Rumpelstiltskin motioned to her lips and she giggled.

"Oh."

And then he wished he never mentioned it because instead of using her fingers to wipe the remains of sweetness from her lips, the girl's pink tongue darted out and followed the plump velvety curve of her bottom lip. He knew how soft and moist her lips were, how amazing they felt on his skin. He remembered the brief kiss they shared in another land, in another time and wished he could do it again, even more so since it was a forbidden fruit. Would he taste the mint tea and sugar if he kissed her? He must have made some kind of embarrassing strangled noise as Belle looked up at him.

"Don't you think it's ridiculous that we've done pretty much everything else but you've not kissed me?" she asked softly and frowned a little when he shook his head.

"But why, Rumple? I do not understand." It must have been so strange for him to be in this realm, she felt it too – vulnerability and confusion, but Rumpelstiltskin's insecurities went deeper than hers. The girl knew that the wizard was getting his powers back, but it was a slow process and he couldn't do much except for lighting a candle. Was he hoping they'd eventually return in full force? But what did he intend to go with the regained dark magic?

"I have to find my son when the curse ceases. It hasn't been broken completely," he added, catching her quizzical glare. "Just because we got our memories back, the mere existence of the town's boundaries is proof of that – you know Gold tested them." Rumpelstiltskin didn't care to mention how exactly the other man did it; Belle would hardly approve of him using another person as a lab rat.

"Don't you think Gold and I would help you find Baelfire?" It was a fair question, but Rumple did not know how to answer it. Of course they'd be eager to assist, and yet…

"If I kiss you, will it change only your looks?" she asked when he had been quiet for too long. "Besides, you can hardly go out there the way you do," Belle added reasonably and giggled. "You'd have to change your breeches, at least."

Rumpelstiltskin was sure she taunted him on purpose; her voice lacked any true mocking and sounded rather playful. She never truly objected to the way he looked - not the moulted flesh or even less so to his overly tight leather pants. Belle liked tracing her fingers along the uneven ridges the scales left on his skin. Hey eyes never held disgust in them, only interest mixed with awe. She told him once that she found him unique and beautiful in his own way. Not that he believed that, but it was a nice thing to hear.

"I do not know what happens to a villain after a True Love's kiss," he told her frankly. "Belle, I hope you do know that there's nothing more important to me in this world than your happiness and well-being - certainly not my powers. But I am not ready to part with them just yet."

Belle sighed but didn't press it further. So he did believe kissing her would rob him off his magic, however weak it was now. She felt a pang of hurt but also sympathy. Magic was an inseparable part of him; he'd somehow be incomplete without it and she loved the man whether he could cast a spell or not. Of course, Gold seemed to get along just fine without magic yet this version of him, zealous and restless sorcerer could not do the same. She reached forward and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, indicating, that it was alright, that she understood his motives.

Thus, the problem wasn't in his unwillingness to share a kiss with her. Rumpelstiltskin decided it'd be a lot easier to gather up the courage to ask the girl straight what the matter was, but he wanted to talk to Gold about it first.

He found the other man in the kitchen later that night. While normal people liked their newspaper over a morning cup of coffee, Gold always read the evening news with his favourite herbal tea. Normal never applied to their situation anyways. Rumpelstiltskin was amazed how fast Belle adapted to it – the three of them got along rather well, but only when the girl was present. They had avoided being alone so far, sticking to an unspoken agreement.

"She's not here," said Gold without diverting his eyes from the printed lines.

That much was obvious. They almost had a fight about it – her going out and for the first time in ages Rumpelstiltskin fully agreed with himself. Gold, that is. Both of them were against the idea, but Belle asked and reasoned and pouted until they gave up and permitted her to do little walks, no further than to the mini-market just around the corner. Of course, she didn't have to know that the Dove followed her everywhere. Most inhabitants of Storybrooke still seemed to have only their cursed memories, so her chances of running into someone who remembered her from the Fairy-tale Land and would ask questions was rather low. Besides, the Dove was carefully instructed to deal with those who'd dare approach the girl.

"We need to talk, Gold," the man scowled and put the paper down, motioning for the wizard to go on. Since there was no gentle way to put it… "Belle is not fully happy."

"Neither am I for seeing your face every day", he murmured loud enough for Rumple to hear.

"Oh-ho, aren't you witty", _did the bastard have to mock everything?_ "I'm serious, Gold. I can feel it in my guts."

"What you feel in your guts is that large box of pizza you gobbled down by yourself yesterday. I never thought I'd live long enough to have my own refrigerator devastated by a vicious green imp by dawn."

"Piss off," Rumpelstiltskin would have left, but it was important. They tried being civil to each other and most of the time it worked, but there was no need to pretend when Belle was out.

Sighing, Gold gave the sorcerer an appraising look. Judging by the tightness around his mouth, he was troubled; so he _was_ serious. Selfishly enough, Gold was more upset about Rumpelstiltskin noticing something was wrong first. It was unfair he got more time to spend with their love. Gold still had to run the shop and do errands, concluding a small deal every now and then and sometimes he felt...left out. Once, he found the couple in the living room, Belle smiling as she watched Rumpelstiltskin loop and twist a thin golden thread between his spidery fingers. They looked so comfortable together, the image so intimate the man felt like an intruder. But it was _his_ home, Belle was _his_ True Love and he had no one to compete against. He tried to calm himself down with scotch but ended up shattering the crystal glass against the wall of his study. It was ridiculous to be jealous of Rumpelstiltskin, to be jealous of _himself_ but Gold couldn't help it. Now that the bloody lizard came to talk to him, something was truly off.

"You haven't done anything odd lately, have you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked airily.

Quite a lot of things could be referred to as unusual. There were two versions of Rumpelstiltskin. He, himself and Belle have indulged in less … _common_ sexual practices, but Belle always seemed eager so Gold was sure they hadn't crossed any boundaries. Well, he spanked her once but he did apologize afterwards. Sort of. Alright, his _eyes_ were apologizing even if his mouth couldn't form a proper word.

"I don't think so," replied the man slowly. "I'd sooner believe _you_ have harmed her." Rumple huffed scornfully, clearly indicating that such an unlikely notion was worthy of his comment. Gold sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"Just ask her," Rumpelstiltskin offered plainly.

"I'm home!" Belle called from the door cheerfully, savouring those three short words. She liked thinking of this pink house as her home; it was smaller than her father's manor or the Dark Castle but she found she liked it. Not just because there was less area for her to clean – although Gold insisted she should never lift anything heavier than a book or wash more than a cup. It had a touch of cosiness and some unexplainable aura of a real home.

She found her lovers in the kitchen; Gold with a perfectly straight posture and Rumpelstiltskin casually slacked in a chair, arms folded on his chest and his long legs propped on the table and crossed at the ankles. There must have been a fight about it - her lover was so particular about cleanliness in the kitchen - and if Gold's sour look was anything to go by, he spectacularly lost that battle. Rumple at least had enough manners to quickly remove his feet off the table when she entered the room. Her heart throbbed as both men returned her smile a little unsurely, possibly still shy around each other to allow themselves to be open.

Belle was faced with the dilemma of whom to approach first with a greeting kiss, but Rumple solved it for the girl by quickly pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her form protectively. She sighed as his warm lips pressed a light kiss against the base of her neck. Belle stretched her arms, reaching for Gold's hands and intertwining their fingers; she didn't want him to feel left out. It was fun being outside, being a little more independent, but she missed them both and still craved their attention; although she was bathed in it, they had over 28 years or catching up to do.

She idly wondered if they ought to spend an evening just talking, speculating about the curse and things they'd do when it broke and they returned to the Enchanted Forest or pick a movie to watch; truthfully, as much as Belle was spell-bound to the screen, she decided she still liked books better. Yet motion pictures were a perfect excuse for cuddling and she rated cuddling higher than books.

"Belle, are you content here? With me – with _us_?" Gold's sudden question interrupted her train of thought.

"Of course," she replied defensively without thinking. Why would he even ask such a thing?

The man gave her a looped smile and squeezed her fingers harder.

"And would you like to change anything?" The girl shook her head. She'd laugh at such a silly question yet his voice was laced with so much concern she didn't dare to. That and the fact that he spoke openly in front of Rumpelstiltskin meant it was a grave matter to him. "Do you have everything you wished for?"

Gold clearly saw when he hit the point. Belle squirmed a little in Rumple's lap as if she was physically uncomfortable with the question and chewed her bottom lip, eyebrows knit in thought.

"Maybe not quite," she said finally but it was a half-truth and he was having none of that.

"Belle please, I – _we_," he corrected himself, "need to know."

"Although it pains me to admit, he's right, dearie," Rumple's silky but pitched voice coming so close from behind her made her stomach tingle. "If there's something lacking and it's in our power to fix… Remember how you spoke about honesty and bravery?"

Belle tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. She did encourage both of them to be open, so it was only fair they demanded the same thing in return. She was not unhappy by any means, and although there was a certain idea lingering at the back of her mind, she never dreamed of speaking it out loud.

"Do you… um… Really want to know?" Belle's eyes were studying the smooth surface of the kitchen table as she couldn't bring herself to meet Gold's eyes. The wood was so well polished she could see her own reflection captured there. "There is a… a thing I've been considering for a while," she confessed slowly and paused. When neither of the men spoke, she went on.

"It's about s-sex," she stammered feeling the colour rise to her cheeks. Gold gasped and set back straight, letting go of her hands and gripping the chair's arm-rests. Although she couldn't see the other man, Belle could feel Rumpelstiltskin tense beneath her but she was certain he had a confused and wounded look on his face. Gold's features, in turn, were hard. He regarded her though squinted eyes and pursed his lips together, making them disappear in a thin line.

"Darling, if that's about the thing we did for Gold's birthday…" Rumple's voice sounded pitched higher, losing all of its usual playful purr he had used with her. Belle craned her neck, but they were too close to see each other's faces well.

"Oh no, it's not that. I – I liked it. Very much," she shot a swift glance in Gold's direction, blushing even harder. "Although I'll probably need a lot of time before I think of repeating that experience."

Rumpelstiltskin gave a half-nervous giggle and even Gold smirked knowingly. It was amazing, feeling both of them inside her, moving together, stretching her, kissing and licking every bit of her body they could reach. She definitely did not regret what they did, yet it was rather… physically challenging. She suspected Rumple could have used a bit of magic on her to ease the process but he admitted to nothing.

"It's just that I… ugh. I don't know how to put it," she sighed, certain she could light a match with the heat of her face. "I've had a… a f-fantasy."

"Oh?" Gold quirked his eyebrow, his expression changing from attentive waiting to playfulness. "Indulge us, what could this… _fantasy_ of yours be about?"

"I'd really like to see you," her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper and she once again hung her head in shame.

"I don't understand," Rumpelstiltskin blurted out in confusion. What did she mean, she wanted to see them? He couldn't remember a single time they made love in the dark, just the two of them or involving Gold. Sure, many times Belle would have her eyes closed with pleasure but it wasn't like he ever prohibited her to look. The girl groaned.

"I would like to see you," her voice was no steadier but a bit louder. "As in… you know… the two of you. Doing things to each other. Without me." She dared to raise her head and found Gold staring at her dumbly with his jaw slacked. She wanted them to do what? Him with that creature?

"You want us to…. to…" he waved his hand in the air, searching for accurate words and swallowed hard at her nod. He was utterly distressed and smoothed his hair back, not sure where he should look.

"Dear gods," Rumpelstiltskin breathed and suddenly she couldn't take it; the shame overflowing in her to the point when there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's stupid, but you asked, and I just… Forget I ever said it, alright?" She darted out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye, leaving Gold and Rumple staring at each other.

"What in Hecate's name was that all about?"

There was no reply from Mr. Gold, as he was equally stunned by the awkward confession.

Gold retired to bed that night after hiding in his study for the rest of the evening in case the sorcerer wished to discuss the misfortunate event in the kitchen. He made sure that there was enough room between his and Rumple's half of the bed for them not to accidentally come into any contact during the night. He need not have bothered with it though, as Rumpelstiltskin did not sleep that night. Instead, he remained in the kitchen, his mind racing. After the initial shock and shuddering with disgust imagining himself with Gold, he began analysing his feelings. Not in a million years he could imagine his darling Belle, his sweet innocent love – at least mentally innocent – to come up with an idea that wicked.

He wasn't repulsed by the idea if he detached himself from that picture. After several centuries living in this world, there was very little he hadn't seen (including the intestines of a goblin). Men could lay with whomever they chose – women, mermaids, other men. What unnerved him was that the girl wanted him to do it with... well, himself in sorts.

How far exactly did she want to take things? Would it be just about plain touching or… He scowled at that "or". Part of him wished he had never pointed anything out to Gold and they avoided all of this awkwardness but there was no going back now, unless he collected enough power to erase their memories. Although it was unthinkable before, he couldn't stop himself from imagining touching Gold. He didn't feel repulsed by touching himself – including certain parts of his anatomy – so why would it feel different? If anyone should complain, it ought to be Gold. The man looked normal; his skin was smooth and warm unlike the bumpy texture of scales Rumple was cursed with. Great, now he felt pity for the other man for possibly having to come in contact with him. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and covered his face with his hands; how could all this get even more messed up than it had been before?

The next few days had been… uncomfortable. The two men avoided any eye-contact, accidental touches and preferred not to remain in the same room for longer than necessary, which, in their opinion, meant several seconds. Rumpelstiltskin returned to sleeping with Belle and Gold in the same bed but he would balance on the very edge of the mattress, waking up through the night several times when he was about to tip over and fall out of it. If he thought Belle was unhappy before, now she was simply full-blown miserable. She apologized time and again, saying she should have never uttered a word, reassuring them that it was just a silly whim that would go away, that she never needed to see them together or have them do anything. She begged them to just drop it and go on, pretend that nothing happened – because nothing did; yet the damage was done.

Rumple would have been quite content if he could simply go on, seeing very little of his alter-ego and never having to speak to him again, but if his True Love had ever taught him anything, it was that sometimes the desires of others should be put before his own. Or perhaps he was still a little selfish – the girl was so upset about the new coldness in their relationship she no longer felt relaxed even when she held a tête-à-tête with Rumpelstiltskin and retired to bed early. If he didn't know her, he'd suspect she was on the verge of tears, but surely his brave little Belle never cried.

Gold – the coward he was – chose to hide in his study. Again. Rumple found him next to the fireplace staring into the flames.

"You could at least pretend to be working," he called mockingly from the door, slowly approaching the man to drop into the chair opposite him.

Gold scowled but apparently found him unworthy of responding.

"Look, I know you think you're too humble to lay even a finger on this perfection," Rumpelstiltskin elegantly swiped his hands down his torso with a smirk but quickly grew serious. "I don't give a damn about how you feel but be reasonable now. We both know we are not going to do it and I certainly do not wish to get more familiar with your physique than I already am." Gold made a face again. Truly the bastard was most eloquent when he wanted to be. "So stop behaving like I'm going to bite a piece off you the second you come within my reach."

The man wrinkled his nose and Rumpelstiltskin felt like making some biting remark and cursing the man into the next week – did he even have the slightest idea what it cost him to come here and speak to him like an equal? – Just then, he spotted a look of pain contorting Gold's features as the man closed his eyes and clumsily put forward his straightened right leg. Oh.

Rumple slid onto the floor, his leather breeches giving a protesting squeak when he knelt on the carpet.

"How bad is it?" he asked quietly, remembering all too clearly that back in the old days, before he fixed his shattered bones with magic, he had to go through hell. Gold didn't reply but swallowed hard. It was really bad then, otherwise he'd be told off, yelled at - and kicked out of the room.

Without asking the man's permission – there'd not be any, both of them were equally stubborn – Rumpelstiltskin rolled up the cuff of Gold's trouser leg, pushing the fabric to his knee carefully.

"What are you doing, imp?" the pawnbroker asked wearily and Rumple giggled.

"Are you sure you're a reflection of me? I've always been brilliant but you struggle with the simplest things. I'd say it doesn't take a genius to figure out what exactly I am doing," he noted but his snark was half-hearted at best and missed the usual biting edge. If Gold hadn't been distracted by pain, he'd undoubtedly have kicked the man. Instead, he watched through hooded eyes as Rumple's fingers gently rolled the dark blue sock downwards.

"Could you… fix it?" he watched the sorcerer eye the scarred tissue, his voice coming out a bit hoarse.

"No," Rumple shook his head, lifting his large eyes to lock them with the warm hazel stare of Gold's. "Not because I don't want to – I'd do it despite any price I'd have to pay, but because I'm not strong enough."

Gold nodded; of course he knew that even yet a tiny part of him hoped.

"I could brew you a salve if you got me the right ingredients," Rumple suggested apologetically, but the other man waved it off. He didn't need ointments, this realm has enough of those. What he wanted was a healthy leg and a complete absence of pain no salve could grant him.

Rumpelstiltskin's fingers – surprisingly warm yet firm – closed around his ankle. Belle's done it for him once, but she was too afraid to hurt him, her touches too light and unsteady where the man's fingers were confident, applying hard pressure and easing the throbbing pain away. His palms were almost hot, making Gold wonder if he did use some magic, stroking, kneading, rubbing, _helping_. Rumple slowly worked his way up to the man's knee and back down, feeling the muscle lose its hardness. It didn't take the pain completely away, but made it tolerable; a couple of pills and he'd have an untroubled night of sleep and possibly a decent morning.

Gold opened his eyes and looked down at the man. The left side of Rumple's face was nearly hidden behind his unruly and wavy hair, but the visible side looked… well, if not human, then close to it. His features were calm but concentrated, his eyes closely watching the movements of his own hands. It was unusual, but nice. Gold discovered, he actually did like being touched. It wasn't the same as liking sexual touches, but perhaps that was what Belle meant; maybe she'd rather see them get along than have them shag each other into oblivion.

As if sensing Gold's stare, Rumple glanced up but didn't divert his eyes. Silently, he straightened the fabric, covering the bottom of the leg.

"You know," Gold started slowly, "I'm beginning to think it may work out - that so-called whim of Belle's."

Rumpelstiltskin furrowed his brow, intending to say something insulting, but held back.

"Perhaps," he said simply before quickly adding. "But there's no way I'm going to kiss you."

"Oh?" Gold's lips drew back in a wicked smile and his voice dropped lower. "Why is that? Afraid you'll like it?"

"Piss off," Rumple snapped and turned on his heels to leave the room.

"I recall you saying the exact thing to me couple days ago," Gold chuckled, his spirits retuning as most of the pain left his body. "You need to work on your vocabulary, _dearie_," he shouted as the door to his study was slammed shut and, although there was no response aside from the echo of recessing footsteps in the hallway, he smirked, certain that his pun was heard.

Rumpelstiltskin had ever expected any sign of gratitude from Gold; a plain thank you from time to time would be nice - except that the pawnbroker was above such formalities with himself. Yet when there was a strain in the man's walk again and he didn't come up to the bedroom at usual time, Rumple returned to his study later that night. It wasn't like he was asked to do it or felt obliged. But just being able to help encouraged him not to stay idle. In fear of appearing too soft, Rumple told himself that sooner or later Regina's curse would fade and he may find himself in Gold's body, both of them one being again and he did not want a body unnecessarily damaged when it could be easily mended.

They followed this silent arrangement and Gold found he liked it, quickly getting accustomed to the other man's touches and no longer tense at the idea of letting some see his vulnerability. They hardly spoke but when Rumple would appear in his study, he'd get a greeting nod. He could swear that often a corner of Gold's mouth would quirk up in a faint smile or his lips would slightly, betraying his wish to say something, perhaps even to express gratitude, but he never did.

If Belle wondered why those two would disappear or what they were doing, she never mentioned it. Rumple only hoped she didn't imagine them doing something…well, inappropriate.

On a rainy Wednesday (and Gold hated Wednesdays just as much as rain) he closed the shop early, the dampness getting deep into his bones and making his joints ache and scream in protest each time he moved. The house was quiet except for the soft tapping of the rain against the window panes. He didn't give a damn about where the green-skinned imp was and Belle was most likely reading. His spare guestroom would probably turn into a small library soon with all the books she brought there (snatching them from his study, ordering the volumes online and asking him to bring some from the pawnshop). Gold cringed at the idea of climbing the stairs to find the girl; with his knee hurting and his ankle on fire, every step was a challenge. He settled for having a late lunch alone, pulling a dish of rice and vegetables from the fridge and not bothering to heat them up. To his surprise, the dish was somewhat passable, which meant it wasn't cooked by Belle – his love often was too distracted by her own thoughts to remember something as trivial as salt.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door to his study and Gold bit back a harsh remark, inviting the man in – after all he just wanted to help. Gold relaxed as soon as Rumple's sure fingers brushed his skin and he could no longer hold back his sigh of relief. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he concentrated on the blissful feeling of warmth pouring into his body as his blood circulated faster, taking away the tension. Gold opened his eyes and wanted to protest when the rubbing slowed down too soon but he froze when he found a slim figure next to the crouched Rumpelstiltskin. Belle's expression was blank; she merely looked at Gold calmly, the tips of her fingers toying with the wavy locks of the other man. At least it wasn't pity or curiosity in her glare.

She gracefully stood up and sat on the plump arm rest of the chair and Gold curled his arm around her middle to help the girl keep her balance. Rumple's full attention returned to his leg and it was a bit strange with Belle there yet he didn't know what to say. She shifted a little, leaning closer to him and her dark scented hair brushed against his cheek. Belle's fingers ghosted along his jaw, making his skin prickle with goose bumps and she bent down for a kiss.

Her lips were so moist and soft, light pink and oh, it was perfect - exactly what he needed. With a small groan of appreciation Gold cupped the back of her head to keep her in place when he practically smashed their mouths together, drinking her sweet breath, kissing her mercilessly hard, his tongue exploring, invading her mouth, claiming her. She moaned and kissed him back with no less passion, their teeth clicking together when they struggled to find a better angle.

While Gold's attention narrowed to her pliable lips, Belle seemed to be better at multitasking. Without breaking the kiss, her tongue sliding along his, the girl's fingers were busily and skilfully working on the knot of his silk tie. She pulled on it until it became loose and she untangled the shorter end, dragging the tie off his neck. Belle's hands stroked his chest, the warmth of her palm soaking through the fine fabric reaching down to his heart to set a low burning hunger in the pit of his stomach. Her fingers sneaked in the gap between his buttons, her short nails scraping on his skin teasingly. Gold closed his eyes but he could almost see the cheeky grin she gave him, fully aware of the effect her touch had on him. Gods, he'd never grow tired of her kisses.

He tried taking the lead, deepening the kiss by curling his slick tongue around the tip of hers and drawing it into his mouth, but Belle would have none of that. His haste and insistency earned him a light, yet stinging bite on his bottom lip as the girl pulled away. He groaned at the loss of her warm lips yet decided to play along. Belle dabbed his swollen bottom lip with her tongue lightly, soothing the bite mark and the man felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine, adding the tension to the tent in his trousers. She remained close, the two of them sharing the same air and somehow the sweetness of her breath wound him up no less than the kiss. Truly, his love could be most… wicked at times and he couldn't quite decipher her mood tonight. But he was excited. Oh, definitely so. As if she could read his mind, Belle dropped her eyes down, giving him an impish little smirk and spotting his bulging cock.

"Be still," she whispered and unhurriedly began working on the buttons of his waist coat. He hated that piece of clothing. It acted as another layer of armour when he was outside, being the calculating town monster, but now it was completely unnecessary. The damn waistcoat was just an obstacle which distracted Belle when Gold needed her hands on him. He wanted to just grab the girl and pull her into his lap, crushing their lips in a kiss that would leave her moaning and trembling, that would make her forget how to breathe. He wanted to feel her close, to feel her small breasts pressed against his naked chest and her round bottom grinding around his cock, he wanted oh so many things. Belle slapped his hand when he reached for the cords of her blouse and he decided to remain immobile. Gold would never admit that obedience gave him a thrill, he would fight and deny until he was blue in the face, but he liked when Belle was in charge, when she didn't hide her desires and used his body to satiate her needs.

Rumpelstiltskin regarded them both with polite curiosity, still crouched down and balancing on the balls of his feet, his elbows on his knees and hands steepledat his lips. Neither of them said anything as Belle knelt on the floor and began unbuttoning the shirt meticulously, leaving her task just for a second to give the dimple at the base of his throat a lick before continuing with the buttons with an admirable devotion. Belle pulled the folds of the shirt to the side, swiping her eyes over his torso and raking her nails over his chest, leaving long red lines on the light-brown skin.

Then her right hand slowly slid along his hip, fingers pressing on the inner seam of his trousers but receding when her fingertips reached his crotch. Gold made a protesting noise that sounded suspiciously close to a whimper but he didn't care. Usually, he was so… controlled, so stiff-necked, but today had been a long upsetting day and how many weeks had passed since they last had been close? Definitely not after the awkward confession. So no matter how pathetic he sounded, he'd go with it as long as it got him what he wanted.

Gold spread his legs shamelessly, inviting her touch and – blissfully – Belle's hands returned to his hips, more intent on pleasuring than mere teasing. Rumpelstiltskin shifted, moving to sit behind the girl and wrapping his hands around her, moving his palms to fondle her breasts. He put his head on her shoulder and it should have been strange and uncomfortable – having another man watch Belle undress him, but it bothered Gold a lot less than he imagined.

Belle managed to undo the belt and a row of buttons on his trousers in record time. She reached inside his pants and underwear, gently tugging his cock free. Once out, it bounced up, slapping against his belly and leaving a smear of precum there. He swallowed noisily with anticipation and shut his eyes. Oh yes, his day was improving with every passing second and he looked forward to a blissful swirl of desire and bone-deep pleasure that would make him forget all his worries and pain.

Yet when Gold hoped he'd get all he wanted, nothing happened. His eyes flew open with a ridiculous fright that on some cruel whim his lover left him alone. Belle, however, was merely… distracted. Rumpelstiltskin had his legs folded under him and pulled the girl onto his lap, her slim thighs spread and hugging his hips. The position made her skirt slide conveniently high, which the imp took advantage of. Rumple's hands were stroking the soft inner side of her legs, unhurriedly but steadily going higher. Gold could see his girl squirm impatiently and groaned, imagining all too vividly what it would be like to have his cock nestled between her buttocks.

Clearly, the wizard appreciated it as well for her quit teasing him, his hands diving right under her skirt.

"Oh you naughty girl," he snarled, voice deep with last. "Did you forget a certain item of clothing?"

Belle offered no answer but a slight nod and then threw her head back as Rumple's fingers stroked along her slit, spreading her juices around her clit before the pad of his middle finger pressed at her entrance.

"Gods, yes, there," she hissed as he eased the finger in, the flat of his palm applying just the right amount of pressure on her clitoris. Rumple gently worked his finger in and out several times before adding the second one, making her buck her hips involuntarily as he hit that delicious spot inside her that sent electric jolts of pleasure to the tips of her toes.

Gold watched, mesmerized, as his other self's hands moved in and out, obscured by the frilly skirt.

"She's so hot inside, Gold," Rumple purred teasingly, catching his stare. "Wet and smooth like the finest silk. Don't you wish it was your tongue in her instead of my fingers?" Belle and Gold simultaneously made a noise that indicated that both of them found the idea more than acceptable. The pawnbroker shifted in his seat, his leg forgotten as his cock was hard to the point it'd get painful if he didn't cum soon; yet he didn't touch himself, he knew the rules and Belle did tell him to be still.

"I bet you'd lick her like a man dying of thirst," Rumple went on, bending down to swipe his tongue along the girl's neck. Gold's eyes were glued to the shiny trace of saliva on her skin as the man pulled away to speak. "She'd mewl and beg you not to stop and taste only hotter and sweeter as you'd lap at her till she'd come apart." Belle indeed whimpered and babbled something, but Rumple seemed to be talking to Gold only, even as his hand failed to cease the pumping motion. Gold cursed, feeling his balls tighten as they drew closer to his body, the skin around his shaft so taut he thought he might explode even without touching himself.

"Would you like that, hm? Oh I'm sure that scene will keep playing out in your mind until you actually do it, until she holds your head still between her thighs while I busy myself with sucking on these." Rumple's left hand roughly plucked at her nipple through the shirt. Belle yelped and her body went rigid, but he withdrew his hand quickly before she could cum.

"Not yet," Rumpelstiltskin chided and smirked darkly at the continuous stream of pleading that fell from her lips.

"Dearie, you've forgot about out friend here," he prompted and Belle opened her eyes, focusing them on Gold. She licked her lips unconsciously as she eyed his straining cock before leaning forward and wrapping her hand around it loosely.

"That's it," he praised, his hand returning to rub between her legs.

Belle arched her back but felt determined to concentrate on Gold this time. She tightened her grip on his shaft, giving it a few languid strokes and watching as the foreskin slid over the bulbous pink head. She put her thumb just under the ridge and massaged the glans, grinning proudly at his muttered _fuck_ as she felt Gold's cock twitch when he thrust up into her fist. He reached out and slid his fingers into his hair, gently scratching at her scalp. Belle knew he wasn't going to force her head to his crotch; the gesture had to do with his odd fixation with his hair. In fact, both men liked playing with it, separating and braiding the wavy locks.

The girl wrapped both hands around his shaft, twisting them in opposite directions. Dear gods, where did she learn that? He knew he wouldn't last if she kept the pace like that, the sensation too strong, making the heat pool at the base of his member and he dug his fingers into the stuffed armrests.

Rumple watched him, head cocked to the side and somehow it made the feeling sharper. Gold groaned and bit onto his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from spilling all over Belle's hand. The other man didn't remain a spectator for long; he unlaced his trousers with admirable skill – considering he had only one free hand for the task and pushed on the girl's back to make her lean forward. Taking himself in hand, Rumple teased her, spreading her pussy lips apart and nudging at her opening. Belle moaned in frustration and pushed back, trying to impale herself on his shaft. Although the man would usually make her work for it until he'd finally slide in, he seemed in no mood to play around tonight. He penetrated her slowly, smiling as she hissed an encouraging _yes_ and kept pressing in until he found himself fully buried inside her. He paused to savour the glorious feeling of being sheathed to the hilt before withdrawing just as slowly.

He did feel a little mischievous though for he altered between delicious slow strokes and hard thrusts that made Belle's eyes roll back in her head. It was a kind of sweet torture – just as she could feel herself build up, clenching around him, he'd return to teasing shallow thrusts. And when she'd tighten around his shaft leaning over so that he hit just the right spot, Rumple would catch her off-guard with deep powerful strokes that would set her body on fire and make her toes curl. He had learnt her too well, knowing exactly what each gasp and moan meant, keeping her teetering on the edge but not quite allowing her to finish.

Belle felt like she completely lost control over her body; it quivered and longed for release, with a single-minded thought of its own. She couldn't think straight, she wanted to cum, to satisfy that insistent vibrating ache low in her stomach. Although Gold didn't complain, she knew the faltering pace of her hand – and no moment of it when Rumple gave her a particularly wicked thrust, rotating his hips – was not working for the man. The same thing didn't escape the sorcerer's attention, who proved to be a lot more efficient at multitasking than she was.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie, we need to work on your concentration. You won't make him cum like that. Here, allow me."

Rumpelstiltskin's hand wrapped around Gold's cock and gods, it was so wrong, so _wrong_ and yet so right. He gave him several confident pulls, his thumb circling the head repeatedly and Gold couldn't fight it, _fuck_ it was too fucking good and Belle regarded him with darkened eyes, flushed and a bit sweaty, her hair flying around as Rumple thrust into her hard. She moaned, the sound borne deep in her chest, eyes glued to his cock pumped by the sorcerer's hand. He had never seen her this excited, her mouth slackened with lust and the blue of her eyes hidden behind dilated pupils. The girl shuddered, crying out in pleasure and it was too much, too intense and he was harder than he could recall being – be it due to his love's arousal or the fact that he was getting off on a man's hand - the strong experienced hand that expertly was driving him out of his mind.

Gold gritted his teeth as he came, feeling his hot cum gush out and splatter on Rumple's hand. The man didn't pull away but kept milking him even though his green skin was covered by the thick ropey evidence of Gold's enjoyment, slowing down slightly, prolonging his pleasure. It seemed endless, his prick spasming and his lower belly contorting, his eyes squeezed shut so hard he could see white dots dancing behind the lids. He was happy he was sitting, otherwise he would collapse into a boneless heap on the floor. The world ceased to exist except for the blinding bliss that shook his body and his own hard ragged breathing thundering in his ears. At this point Gold hardly cared about what the other two were doing, but if their groans were an indicator of anything, they followed along to their peak as well.

He didn't know how much time passed until his heart stopped trying to jump out of his chest; he was too concentrated on what had just happened. He scowled internally at the irony of it. After years of solitude and lonely nights in a cold bed, where his own hand was his only companion, after reuniting with his True Love and weeks spent pleasuring her every way he could imagine, the best and positively mind blowing orgasm was given to him by Rumple-fucking-stiltskin, the messed-up sparkling imp in a leather-fetish outfit.

"What was that?" the aforementioned imp enquired, and Gold's eyes fluttered open. Did he just say the last sentence out loud? Not that he cared much to hide his attitude towards the man, but Belle would scold him for it.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, wasn't looking at him. He licked the column of the girl's throat leisurely, humming contently at the saltiness of her skin.

"I said I needed a shower," Belle repeated a bit hoarsely and Rumple giggled.

"Excellent idea, my sweet." He helped the girl up, kissing her fingers briefly. She stopped at the door, glancing at her disheveled lovers.

"I'll see you two in bed?"

"Most certainly," Rumpelstiltskin reassured softly, which earned him a small smile.

"I'm not gay," Gold blurted out as soon as the girl shut the door.

"Of course you're not," Rumpelstiltskin sneered and confronted the pawnbroker with the same stern glare. "_Not gay_ is why you nearly passed out with pleasure when I wanked you," he noted casually and Gold hoped that the intensity of his stare could make the other man incinerate on the spot. He couldn't test the theory as Rumple hopped onto his feet and he had to avert his eyes from the man's still erect cock, bouncing in front of him, slick with Belle's juices. The sorcerer smirked, following the direction of his gaze and tucked himself n, lacing up the cords on his breeches unhurriedly.

"You know, _I_ have never been so reserved - especially when it came to satisfying Belle."  
"I'm not reserved," Gold protested even though, deep down he knew he was. Perhaps it was due to the curse or this bleak world of Storybrooke, but he did feel he had more boundaries. He wasn't like that back in the Enchanted forest, the proof of it standing right in front of him.

"You need to learn to let yourself go sometimes," Rumple jabbed a finger at his chest and Gold wrinkled his nose, spotting some of his cum on the back of the man's hand. Apparently, the sorcerer saw it too because he quickly wiped his hand off on the lapel of Gold's jacket.

"What the hell?" Gold cried. "It's a fucking expensive suit!"

"Oh is it?" Rumple asked innocently, arching an eyebrow at him. "My apologies. Let's hope the price you pay for cleaning will serve as a reminder of _not_ being gay and certainly _not_ being reserved," he added over his shoulder before exiting the room.

"Can't I leave you two for a second without finding you all over each other?" complained Gold, limping into the bedroom a week later after the _study incident_ as he personally liked to call it.

Belle, who pushed Rumpelstiltskin against the bedroom wall and had her mouth leaving a trail of bites along his chest and collarbones, smiled apologetically - but Gold wasn't tricked by that.

"Envy is a sin," grumbled Rumple, annoyed at the absence of Belle's hand on his crotch.

"I'd merely like to be informed of whether I'm missing out on anything," Gold commented in a conciliatory tone and motioned in the direction of the bed. "Shall we? I'm not in shape for your standing activities."

Belle nodded and walked backwards towards the bed, dragging Rumpelstiltskin with her by hooking her fingers behind his belt. As Gold sat next to her, making the mattress dip under his wait, the girl pulled the hem of the sorcerer's silk shirt out and lifted it, ducking her head to place a kiss just underneath the man's belly button. She licked down from it, pushing her tongue under the waistband but her further explorations were stopped by Gold's hand on her shoulder, gently prying her away.

"If you don't mind, darling, I'd like to take over from here," Gold suggested as two pairs of questioning eyes regarded him. Belle was the first one to figure it out. She made a small gasp but her eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"You mean as…" her voice trailed off and Gold smirked.

"Oh yes."

Belle quickly scooted up to the foot of the bed, leaning over the bedpost and radiating excitement. Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem overjoyed but he made no move to stop the man.

"Could have warned me, at least," he offered and Gold shrugged. He wasn't certain he was going to do anything, so what would be the point in discussing it? "If I don't like something, I'll hex you," the imp warned and Gold huffed out a laugh, pulling his alter-ego's pants down.

He gulped when the man's green cock was in his face, heavy, engorged and slightly curved to the right. At least Rumpelstiltskin didn't lose it he mused, and before he gave himself enough room to doubt and back out of it, he put his hand on the warm flesh. He was aware of Rumple watching him closely through half-hooded eyes and Belle was holding her breath back as if she couldn't believe what was happening. Inhaling deeply – thank gods Rumple didn't smell like anything – Gold lifted the man's cock up, pressing it firmly against his belly. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue from the base midway up. Surprisingly, the skin didn't taste like anything; Gold half-expected it to be repugnant, perhaps he'd choke on some bitter taste or unfamiliar texture, but it was… alright.

He chuckled at Belle's muffled _oh my gods_ and at how Rumpel's cock twitched at the first contact with his tongue. Well, he might even enjoy this; not so much the act but the feeling of power and control. He had always been a showman, after all, even if the prude part of his mind screamed that he was about to have a dick in his mouth.

He repeated the motion, licking the underside but not stopping when he reached the tip. Instead, he flicked his tongue at the slit on the head and Rumpelstiltskin hissed. Getting bolder and wrapping a hand around the shaft to steady it, Gold swiped his tongue across the head repeatedly, circling it until it glistened with a slick wetness. He raised his head, meeting Rumple's eyes. The other man looked uncertain and totally at a loss; he seemed torn between _we do not have to do this_ and _more, please don't stop_. It was decided when he could hear a positively broken moan coming from the foot of the bed.

Gold parted his lips, taking the head between them. He sucked on it lightly, trying out the feel of the hot spongy head on his tongue and sliding his hand up the member to prevent himself from gagging. He moved his head lower, taking more into his mouth, sealing his lips around the prick a decent inch further. Gold tried bobbing his head up and down unhurriedly, lavishing the frenulum with his tongue. It was strange and unnatural at first and he concentrated on not grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh or not gagging. He helped himself with his hand, moving it in sync with the slide of his mouth, touching and caressing where his lips didn't reach.

His lower jaw began to ache with the tension and he thought he should be more considerate of Belle in the future. Overall, it wasn't too bad – if having something warm, thick and hard in your mouth that belonged to another male qualified for _not bad_ – until he detected the odd, salty fluid on his tongue. Gold pulled away, his cock leaving his mouth with an undignifying _pop,_ and looked up at Rumple.

"You leak," he accused, watching the clear bead of precum slide from the tip. "Ew."

"Sorry," came an embarrassed reply. "Not that I can help it."

That put Gold off a bit. Now that he stopped, he couldn't help to think where this was going. Did he have to let the man finish in his mouth? The mere thought was enough to make him shudder and he turned to Belle; he didn't feel quite ready for it yet. As if sensing his concern, Belle crawled closer, cupping his face and smashing their lips in a kiss.

Gold was a bit taken aback at the urgency of it; Belle's tongue invaded his mouth, seeking out the traces of the other man's taste, groaning as she detected the slight bitterness of precum. The pawnbroker was stone hard and breathless when she pulled away, moaning.

"Oh goodness you two are plain gorgeous! Can't believe I'm so lucky. But I may have ruined my underwear," she confessed, pushing Gold's hands under the waistband of her knickers. Indeed, she was _soaked_, her labia coated with copious amount of juices and her clitoris swollen. She writhed at his touch, spreading her legs shamelessly apart. "Love you," she moaned and turned her head, eagerly lapping up the thick precum Gold complained about and sucking Rumple's cock into her mouth as far as she could take it.

She looked wild with lust, not paying mind to hungry slurping noises she made. Gold watched her in awe, still not believing that he was the reason for turning her on to such extent. The girl's fingers cupped and massaged Rumple's arse, drawing him closer and moaning repeatedly. Her complete abandonment of all restrictions made a particularly wicked idea form in his mind.

Gold placed his lips on the side of the shaft just as Belle's mouth was around the head. Rumple cursed at the sensation of two hot tongues slithering on his prick and the girl made a feral growl as their lips bumped. She slid her mouth down, mimicking Gold's movement and their lips met in an awkward resemblance of a kiss over a hard flesh trapped in-between. Belle's hand cupped his testicles, gently rolling them around the sac and pushing them up against the base of his cock.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced down as his lovers simultaneously slid up his length to the tip. He pinched himself hard to ensure it was really happening, as Belle and Gold, sighing and groaning, intertwined their tongues in a messy open-mouthed kiss over his cockhead, occasionally brushing it as they lapped at each other. He swore and bit onto his knuckles, trying to distract himself but the dull pain barely had any effect. His lovers kept kissing – or licking at each other or whatever they were doing - and if they didn't cease it that very instant, he'd ruin it by creaming them and himself too.

"Can't… you… stop, for fuck's sake, can't hold it back!" he whimpered and Belle reluctantly pulled away from the pawnbroker.

Rumple quickly disposed of his clothing and jumped on the bed, roughly pulling the girl on top of him. He didn't mean to be so harsh but he needed to fuck her or he'd just combust from all the tension. Belle didn't object, raising her arms up so that he could pull her shirt off and wiggle out of her shorts. She helped him guide his cock inside, closing her eyes with pleasure and leaning against his chest as Rumpelstiltskin rocked her, holding the girl by the waist, making her bounce up and down, the friction eased by her arousal.

Gold fumbled with his own clothing, carelessly letting it drop on the floor. He climbed on the bed, trying not to put too much weight on his bad leg and loomed over Belle. He placed his hand on her soft stomach as his eyes swiped over her form; she was beautiful, truly beautiful in her desire. Gold's hand slid down to her clit, massaging it and making her cry out with pleasure as his mouth covered her pert nipple and sucked on it. He switched the other breast, raking his teeth across the sensitive nub and enjoying Belle's whimpers which accompanied the wet slapping noises as her pussy was rammed. She shrieked as she orgasmed, the combined feel of fingers and caressing mouth on her being too much to bear.

Rumple didn't slow down, fucking her through it, grunting as she became even tighter inside. He could feel himself getting close and bit down on her sweat-slick shoulder. Her body was pliable, weak with the aftershocks and gods it would be wonderful to bury himself as far as he could in her and let his seed coat her deep inside. Fuck yes, he would do just that.

But before he could proceed with his plan, Rumple felt himself slide out. Gold maneuvered the girl up, not bothering with Rumpelstiltskin or even considering to roll Belle off the man. He hooked her legs over his arms, pushing himself in roughly, his features twisted with pleasure and his clenched teeth bared in a snarl and he pumped his hips, deep sharp jerks that made Belle claw at his shoulders.

The interruption took the edge off his need and Rumple grinned, watching Gold's face with long strands of hair plastered to it. Well, that definitely brought a new dimension to sharing. They took turns until Belle's throat became sore from screaming as she came and Gold finished inside her first. Where Rumple thought he would mind it, knowing that it was another man's seed coating him as he thrust home, finally letting himself go, in reality it only spurred him on.

The three of them were utterly powerless, having enough energy to drop onto the side not to crush Rumpelstiltskin. But this night neither man pulled away and they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, and Rumple could swear it was Gold's foot stroking his shin.

The rays of morning sun, dancing directly on his face, woke Rumpelstiltskin up. To his surprise, he discovered that not only did he rise early; Gold was watching him over Belle's mop of curls with a strange look on his face.

"I still don't like you," the pawnbroker whispered in an attempt not to wake Belle.

"I know," Rumple replied simply. "You're nowhere on the list of my favourite people in the world either."

"Good," Mr. Gold nodded and suddenly closed the distance between them, capturing the other man's lips in a kiss.

It was a fight for dominance first, all bites and swirling tongues. Without exaggeration, it had been decades since Rumpelstiltskin's last kiss but he quickly caught up, roughly tugging on Gold's messy hair to pull him closer. The prickle of stubble, he found, was not entirely unpleasant, and despite his stale morning breath it _was_ good and he'd be disappointed if it was the only one they shared. Gold gently soothed the bites with his tongue, switching to soft nibbles on Rumple's bottom lip. He moved away before either of them could feel a shameful tingling of arousal at the base of the spine.

"Not bad for an old lizard," Gold said flatly but his swollen lips and the creeping blush gave away the fact that he did enjoy it.

"Not bad for the town prude," Rumple teased in turn and they had to hush deep laughter and the pitched giggle before they woke up the girl.

Perhaps, just perhaps, Belle's idea was not as crazy as it had seemed.


End file.
